una nueva oportunidad
by wilekox
Summary: que pasaría si pierdes a tu mejor amigo? esto le paso a nuestro protagonista a pasado un año que perdió a su querido amigo pikachu y con esto perdió sus amigos pero que pasaría si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad si aparece alguien diciendo que es pikachu que pasaría. aclarando NO YAOI, no pokefilia eso luego si quieren saber que ocurre pasen y lean y si se puede algún REVIEWS.
1. Chapter 1

aquí de nuevo con una nueva historia pero un poco diferente de lo abitual que hago o que voy a hacer en fin

por si las dudas

-hablando-dialogo lo que ahí en guiones

(nota) son notas que pongo o simplemente doy un comentario

que empiece el capitulo

prologo

Nos encontramos en pueblo paleta un día lluvioso muchos dirían que sería un día feliz pero para uno en específico está más que deprimido al momento de recordar como aquel día, ese día que desde hace un año lo sigue atormentando.

-pikachu ya ha pasado un año y aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...te extraño amigo-termino de decir mientras rompía en llanto al momento de recordar el ultimo día con su mejor amigo.

Flash back

Se puede observar lo que puede ser el final de una batalla pokemon por un lado estaba Ash con su pikachu muy cansado y por el otro lado vemos al jefe el team rocket Giovanni con su zekrom en el mismo estado que pikachu ambos parecían que estaban a punto de rendirse pero era la última batalla la última pelea, el último encuentro con el team rocket

Ash empezó a dudar de si continuar o no pero eso se acabó cuando de un momento a otro le grito a su compañero que utilizara una última vez electro bola junto con cola de hierro esperando que eso fuera el final pero todo cambio cuando Giovanni dijo que usara hipper-rayo en el momento que pikachu lo golpeara formando una gran capa de humo en todo el alrededor cuando el humo se empezó a ir se podía ver como ambos pokemon estaban tirados en el suelo dando a entender que la pelea había terminado solamente que pikachu no reaccionaba como usualmente lo hacía ni siquiera respiraba Ash al ver esto fue corriendo por su mejor amigo para poder llevarlo al CP más cercano en lo que la policía detenía a Giovanni para darle fin a su compañía.

Cuando Ash llego al CP era demasiado tarde pero aun así grito para que pudieran atender a su mejor amigo

Luego de un par de horas llego la enfermera, Ash cuando la vio se sintió tranquilo pensando que su amigo esta mejor pero ese pensamiento se fue al ver como de su cara salían lagrimas eso ocasiono que el corazón del joven entrenador se partiera y aún más al enterarse de que su mejor amigo ya había pasado a mejor vida

Fin flash back

-por…qué pikachu...por qué tuviste que ser tu- se lamentaba el azabaches por lo sucedido hace un años

Cuando sus amigos se enteraron de lo sucedido ellos se enojaron con el pobre entrenador que solo soporto sus críticas y aun peor todo sentimiento de amistad que tenia se rompió cuando escucho que será mejor que deje su tonto sueño que no sirve para ser entrenador pokemon o también que será mejor que libere a todos sus pokemon que quien sería después de pikachu esto le rompió el corazón al pobre de Ash ni una de sus amigas lo apoyaron después de lo sucedido ni siquiera las campeonas Cynthia y Diantha lo apoyaron todas lo dejaron en el olvido pero aun peor fue lo que le dijo Dawn la chica de la que se había enamorado diciéndole "no te quiero volver a ver no quiero volver a saber nada de ti te odio Ash Ketchum maldigo el día que te conocí" esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, pero no todos lo dejaron Brook siempre lo apoyo como un hermano mayor cuida a su hermano menor pero no siempre podía estar con él porque tenía que atender su gimnasio.

El joven azabaches no fue el mismo despues de lo sucedido ya no entrenaba con sus pokemon hubo un momento en donde Ash casi los libera pero al ver a sus pokemon con él y diciéndoles que ellos siempre estarían con él, esto solo lo calmo un tiempo pero no del todo porque casi ni comía esto preocupaba a su mama la cual sabia de como era su hijo y en lo que estaba pasando porque ella se dio cuenta desde el primer día de que su hijo cayo en la depresión pero ella no sabía que hacer teniendo en mente que el ser querido que perdió era su mejor amigo eso no sería fácil olvidar.

-pikachu si tan solo estuvieras aquí para cumplir nuestro sueño de ser el mejor- pensaba el azabaches al recordar que se pusieron como meta ser siempre el mejor pero todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver una hermosa rubia que vestía como un pikachu con sus orejas un escote amarillo que le tapaba la parte de sus pechos copa d y un poco más y una minifalda amarilla que solo le tapaba arriba de las rodillas, la "pikachu" humana se le quedaba viendo a Ash con cierto asombro y ´¿amor?

-hola soy pikachu amo- al fin hablo la rubia levantando las manos estilo neko haciendo sonrojar al entrenador por lo hermosa que se veía para lo que nomás dijo...

-a que te refieres con "amo"-pregunto el azabaches al no entender la rubia

-es porque soy tuya mi querido amo mi querido Ashy- esto último sorprendió al joven azabaches al darse cuenta que aquella mujer conocía su nombre

-¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-eso es porque soy tu pikachu amo hasta el final pikachu será siempre tuya- termino de decir la rubia para plantarle un beso en los labios a Ash que por algún motivo no quiso que se detuviera pero al momento de separarse por alguna razón callo desmayado enzima del regazo de la rubia mientras esto ocurría la lluvia se detenía dejando ver un hermoso mientras que en una parte no muy lejos de ahí se puede apreciar una figura de un tipo caballo con unos tipo de aros alrededor suyo(no sirvo para estas cosas será mejor que deje de intentar describir a los personajes y a los pokemones) era nada más y nada menos que arceus el dios pokemon viendo al joven entrenador con una mirada paternal mientras le decía desde lo lejos...

-suerte joven elegido- terminado esto desapareció dando a entender el final de un dia y el empezar de uno nuevo.


	2. capitulo 1

**Hola de nuevo un momento…**

 **Estoy publicando un nuevo capítulo la misma semana wuau creo que es más raro que German sube video cada viernes… ok no**

 **Solamente paso para saludarlos y agradecerles todos sus REVIEWS de ambas historias me motivan mucho y por ultimo les mando un gran abrazo lleno de gracias y ya saben lean y dejen sus REVIEWS recuérdenlo** **¡ IT'S FREE!**

 **Y si se preguntan por rosa ella ahora trata de convencer a las demás partes para que se presenten así es no serán dos las demás partes están divididas en cada una de mi personalidad (la de wilekox obvio) y sin más a leer**

Capítulo 1

Nos encontramos en el amanecer de un nuevo día en pueblo paleta en la región kanto después de un día de tormenta se podía apreciar el cantar de los pokemon aves mientras nos concentramos en la casa de la residencia Ketchum nos podemos encontrar a un azabache durmiendo tranquilamente Mientras es abrazado por...¿una chica?

-mmmm pikachu vuelve- hablaba dormido Ash mientras se empezaba a despertar pero cuando alzo la mano se encontró con algo suave y ¿redondo?

Era el pecho de la rubia que dice ser pikachu, pero mientras el azabache apretaba aún más su pecho para tratar de hallar su forma pero toda sus dudas se fueron cuando escucho un gemido por parte de la rubia ocasionando que Ash diera un salto saliendo de la cama totalmente rojo por la vergüenza

-que haces en mi cuarto o mejor dicho quién eres- pregunto el azabache aun rojo por lo de hace un momento

-que es lo que dices Ashy soy pikachu- decía la rubia para arrinconándolo en una pared y decirle- yo siempre estaré contigo

Ash al momento de escuchar estas palabras solo pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran al recordar que nadie lo apoyo a excepción de su mama y Brook -porque...porque dices que nunca me dejarías solo si no me conoces los que me conocen se olvidaron de m, me dejaron en el olvido porque te creería sino me conoces-cuestiono el azabache a la rubia para que ella nomas se limitara a sonreír de manera cálida al joven y decirle

-eso es porque yo no soy como esas tontas que te dañaron y te abandonaron por algo que no se pudo evitar eso recuérdalo siempre Ash yo siempre te amare- termino de decir "pikachu" para plantarle un beso en los labios al entrenador pero este de alguna manera correspondió aquel beso que tenía sentimientos de amor justo en ese momento llega Delia a despertar a su hijo pero al ver que su hijo se estaba besando con una desconocida solamente llego a desmallarse

MAMA - gritaron ambos jóvenes al ver a Delia caer como costal de papas

Luego de un rato en la sala

Qué raro sueño tuve soñé que Ash andaba con Dawn y que esta lo engaña con otro pero solo era una extorsión del otro pero pasaron años y al final se quedaron juntos-dijo Delia despertando

Quien se quedaron juntos mama-

Nadie hijo un raro sueño mío-

Ok- y sin más el joven azabache se fue a la cocina para ayudar a la rubia con él te pero cuando se lo llevaron a Delia ella se sorprendió cuando vio a la rubia e hizo que recordara el beso que le dio a su hijo

-quien eres tú y porque besaste a mi hijo- interrogo rápidamente Delia a la rubia

-soy pikachu mama-

No Mientas tú no eres una pikachu dime quien eres-

-Ahhh mama...-ni pudo terminar de decir porque una luz cegadora apareció

Cuando empezó a aclararse pudo observar que con él estaba Delia y nadie más

-Hijo donde esta...-no termino su frase ya que vio a arceus con ellos

Joven elegido sabes por qué te traje aquí-

-No lose arceus ahí algún peligro que los rodea- pregunto el entrenador al pokemon dios temiendo que fuera verdad Arceus por su lado negó con su cabeza y a la vez feliz porque el elegido siempre se preocupaba por los pokemon no importe la situación

-No elegido te traje aquí para hablar de la joven que dice ser pikachu-hizo una pausa-ella en realidad es pikachu ella es tu pikachu elegido-eso sorprendió al azabache y a su mama sabiendo que en realidad es pikachu

-Pero cómo es posible eso el murió en aquella pelea por mi culpa-

-Eso es cierto elegido pero cuando murió yo tome parte de pikachu y se los plante a ella para crearla ella es una creación mía para que tengas a pikachu de algún modo pero recuerda esto solo tiene escasos recuerdo de ustedes pero eso si te digo ella tiene todos los sentimientos que pikachu te tenia-

-Pero porque a mí me haces eso-

-Es porque eres el único que nos has ayudado incontable de beses a mí y a los pokemon y es por eso que te hago esto, considéralo un regalo por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer todo lo demás estará en tus manos elegido ella siempre te apoyara recuérdalo-termino de decir para desaparecer poco a poco

Si, gracias arceus- dijo el azabache al pokemon dios

De regreso a la casa Ketchum

Ash al ver a la joven dormida en sima de el solo pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarla con cuidado para no despertarla pero ella al sentir que alguien la abraza se despierta y ve que el azabache la estaba viendo con ternura solo para darle un beso de ella para él.

Esta acción no fue ignorada por Delia porque a pesar de ser pikachu ahora deberá de comportarse así que tosió para llamar la atención de los jóvenes -bien chicos ya aclaramos que si eres pikachu en cierta manera pero recuerda que aún no son novios y no es correcto que hagan eso- termino de decir Delia para después ir a la parte d arriba a su cuarto

Después de un rato delia baja junto con ropa para pikachu

-mira pikachu a partir de ahora eres una mujer-joven así que te tendrás que comportar un poco más normal como nosotros los humanos así que a partir de ahora te daré algunas clases para poder comportarte cuando haiga invitados en casa-dijo Delia a pikachu la cual no le gustó la idea de cambiar su actitud

-pikachu no quiere cambiar yo quiero ser yo misma hasta mi último día que pase con mi ashy- dijo mientras abrazaba al nombrado de manera fuerte que le estaba faltando el aire.

-pi..Pika…chu- trato de hablar Ash pero no podía asiendo que callera desmallado por la falta de aire asiendo que pikachu y su mama

Después de un rato de estar desmallado Ash empezó a despertarse pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver como estaba vestida pikachu la cual vestía una blusa con escote azul cielo muy pegado y unos pantalones libáis igual de pegados a sus piernas luciendo la bella figura que tiene(espero que la descripción sea de su agrado porque la verdad creo que no sirvo para describir las personas)-oye Ashy te gusta la nueva apariencia de pikachu?-interrogo pikachu al azabache para que por su parte solo se quedó callado dejando triste a pikachu creyendo que no se miraba bien pero cambio su expresión a una de sorpresa cuando lo vio tartamudeando y poniéndose rojo.

-t...e...te ves...m..muy bella-dijo o más bien tartamudeo Ash al mirarla mejor que en la mañana

-enserio ashsy- dijo ilusionada pikachu creyendo las palabras de su "amigo"

-es enserio pikachu te ves muy hermosa- volvió a decir el azabaches-aunque desde un inicio te veías hermosa-

Esto sonrojo a la rubia por el comentario que hizo su "amigo"-hijo que cosas tan hermosas le dices a pikachu quien diría que serias muy romántico-bromeo Delia- entonces pikachu que te parece la ropa

-Si a ashy le gusta también a mí así que me gustaría poder tener más ropa de esta pero también me gustaría quedarme con mi antigua ropa-

-está bien pikachu tendrás también tu antigua ropa-

-yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-contesto feliz pikachu

Durante toda la tarde se la pasaron así buscando más ropa para pikachu pero con todo eso sumado a las cosas que hacia pikachu con Ash ocasionando mucho enojo por parte de Delia y risas de parte de los jóvenes tomando en cuenta esto el día muy rápido abriendo paso a la noche

-MIREN LA HORA QUE ES YA DEBERIAN DE ESTAR DORMIDOS- Grito delia al percatarse de la hora que era- chicos vallan a dormir mañana continuaremos buscando más ropa y empezaran las clases para pikachu-

-si mama pero donde dormirá pikachu no tenemos cuarto extra-pregunto dudoso Ash

-pues dormirá en tu cuarto donde más-dijo Delia sonrojando a pikachu por imaginarse a ella y Ash en una noche de amor-pikachu no me malentiendas si los dejo dormir juntos es porque confió en Ash de que no harán nada malo pero si haces algo indebido te sacare de esta casa y te enviare con brook-dijo seriamente Delia a pikachu la cual al escuchar el nombre de brook se le bajo la calentura haciendo que quede pálida

-bueno mama buenas noches- finalizo Ash para después subir junto a pikachu que empezaba a recuperarse del susto de ir con brook pero cambio al entrar al cuarto de Ash-bien pikachu si quieres acuéstate yo me iré a cambiar para dormir-

-ok ashy-dijo feliz pikachu por poder dormir junto a su amado

-a pikachu te puedo pedir que me dejes de llamar ashy es algo incómodo que me llames así todo el tiempo- diciendo esto pikachu se entristeció asiendo que empezara a llorar-¿eh? ¿Pikachu estas bien? ¿Por qué estas llorando?-

-es porque a ashy no le justa que así lo llame pikachu, pikachu solamente quería hacer feliz a ashy diciéndole así, pikachu pensó que eso haría feliz a ashy- decía llorando pikachu

-no es cierto pikachu es solo que…-fue interrumpido por pikachu

-es porque no te gusta pikachu ¿verdad?- dijo pikachu haciendo que Ash se quedara callado por un momento pero ¿porque?

Es cierto Ash aún no está muy convencido de que es lo que siente por pikachu pero ¿Por qué Ash no le dijo a pikachu? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad siente Ash por pikachu?

Continuara

 **Aclarando los besos que se dieron fue de pikachu a Ash el nunca empezó uno siempre los empezó pikachu otra cosa dejen ideas para el nombre de pikachu que le pondré en los siguientes capítulos quisiera que ustedes lo eligieran y los que más me guste lo pondré en el fic**


	3. capitulo 2

Muy buenas a todos...esperen dejen esa arma por un segundo no hagan algo de lo que se podrán arrepentir...

ustedes: tardaste como un maldito año en actualizar.

yo: un buen capitulo tarda en salir.

ustedes: nos vale *ga, no solo está sino también la del "el entrenador y la guitarrista enamorada" y "donde se juntan dos corazones ahí uno roto...o no"

yo: bueno... esperen en diciembre les actualice la del "entrenador y la guitarrista enamorada"...-antes de continuar

ustedes: NOS PROMETISTE ACTUALIZACIÓN

yo: pero aquí esta y ya estoy trabajando en la continuación de los demás fic's y si me matan se quedan sin historia.

ustedes:ganaste está ves por ahora nos vamos.

Después de lo que pikachu le dijo a Ash el solamente se quedo callado tratando de encontrar que decirle a pikachu pero para pikachu al ver que Ash solamente callado y sin hacer algún tipo de movimiento creía que todo pudo ser mentira pero lo que en realidad pasaba era que Ash estaba en un debate de que decirle en estos momentos

Pov Ash

Joder, en serio no entiendo las mujeres según yo la trató de la "mejor" manera para que nada malo pase y ahora porque le pedí un favor dice que no la quiero pero en cierto modo no lo puedo negar porque sigo indeciso de que es lo que siento, pero por otro lado siento que una parte de mi se rompe cuando he visto las pocas veces que "pikachu", joder que se puede decir en estos momentos Arceus una ayuda si se puede

Mientras tanto con arceus

A mi ni me mires elegido ya te ayude con traerte en cierto modo a pikachu, aparte solo porque sea un pokemon legendario no quiere decir que lo sepa todo, las mujeres son de temer demasiado, así que estas solo.

Regresando con Ash

"ahhh bueno tengo que decir algo..."- mira la verdad aún me duele lo que he sufrido como para estar en una relación, eres muy bella pero después de que muchos me dejaron de lado por ser débil- mientras hablaba los ojos del azabache se fueron llenando de lágrimas- tengo miedo de perder a alguien más.

"Pikachu" entendía lo que Ash estaba diciendo, es difícil perder a un ser querido y si no fuera suficiente dolor las personas que el entrenador quería lo dejaron atrás en ves de apoyarlo.

-pikachu entiende- comenzó hablar "Pikachu -solo quiero que Ash sea feliz después de todo el sufrimiento que pasaste no lo podría llevar cualquiera, Pikachu siempre estará contigo- termino de hablar cuando empezó abrazar al azabache.

Ash por alguna razón empezó a llorar pero no era de tristeza, era de alivio sacando todo el dolor en forma de lágrimas por primera ves después de un tiempo se sentía protegido, se sentía querido por alguien que no es de su sangre.

-Gracias Pikachu por regresar conmigo- aún con lágrimas en sus ojos siguió abrazando a la rubia que acomodo la cabeza del azabache en su hombro para que pudiera desahogarse.

Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo...

Pov Delia

Me alegra de que mi hijo se esté recuperando hace un tiempo que en esta casa no había tranquilidad, solo espero que la historia no se repita, mi hijo es bueno se merece ser feliz y creo que esa chica hará que este feliz, no soportaría que mi pobre Ash vuela a estar triste de solo pensarlo no puedo evitar soltar lágrimas, el no se merece todo este sufrimiento, extraño tanto la alegría con la que el despertaba en sus regresos, ahora despierta con gritos, con miedo, llorando, unas lágrimas que parecen no acabar, sólo te pido Arceus que mi hijo sea feliz de nuevo.

tengo que calmarme escucho golpes en la puerta, espero que no sea alguien inoportuno...

-buenas noches señora Ketchum- hablo el visitante no lo logro distinguir bien por las lágrimas- señora se encuentra bien.

-si estoy bien- escuchando un poco más la voz y visualizando mejor me doy cuenta de que es...- que haces tan tarde por aquí Brook

-quiero ver como se encuentra Ash me prometió que me llamaría y no lo a echo, así que me apresuré en cerrar el Gimnasio y vine a verlo- Brock siempre se a preocupado por Ash era de esperarse de que venga por preocupación- además supe de que en este pueblo está una hermosura de mujer y necesito conocerla para llevarla con la tía Juana- aunque al final sigue siendo Brock.

esperen una hermosura de mujer no estará hablando de...- oye no sabes cómo es esa mujer- espero equivocarme

-se que es rubia y no le envidia nada a nadie- no importa como se vea es "Pikachu" de la que está hablando.

-bu..bueno será mejor que regreses luego Ash está bien, está acostado- es mejor que Brock se retire por ahora-es noche y es peligroso que andes solo por la noche.

-no se preocupe señora, estaré en el centro Pokémon que fundaron aquí por si pasa cualquier cosa- olvide lo del centro Pokémon

-si, me alegra de que te preocupes tanto por Ash- no se cuantas veces le e dicho lo mismo a Brock

\- Señora Ash es como un hermano más para mi en los viajes que hemos echo a lo largo del tiempo aprendí muchas cosas de él, si no lo ayudo cómo el me ayudó a mi, no tendría cara para ver a mis hermanos, bueno no le quito más el tiempo será mejor que me valla al centro Pokémon-

-cuídate Brock- sin más el se retiró

ja-ja-ja-ja no sé cuándo fue la última vez que me reí de verdad, de solo pensar en la cara que pondrán los dos mañana me esta causando gracia creo que desde mañana todo empezará a cambiar.

continuara...

ooooohhhhh siiiiii apareció Brock y busca a una chica para presentarla con la tía Juana, muy bien aún sigo buscando un nombre para "Pikachu" dejen sus opciones

primero que me dijeron es:

-Electra

aunque no me convence del todo, ya veremos que nombre le queda.

pregunta rápida: ¿les gustaría que escribiera un onee-shot de eyeshield 21?

nos vemos luego, recuerden dejar sus reviews it's free.


End file.
